Bazz-B
Summary Bazz-B (バズビー, Bazubī) is a Quincy and a member of theWandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "H" - "The Heat". Power and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: '''Bazz-B '''Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Sternritter Attack Potency: Town Level (His Burning Finger 1 is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya) | Town Level+ '(He easily burn through Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai) | '''Small City Level+ '(With Burning Finger 2) | '''City Level+ '''(His Burner Finger 3 can melt solid structures into lava ) | '''Island Level+(His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka) Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Could Keep up with Tōshirō) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '( He appeared behind and grab Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react) '''Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Island Level '''(Bazz-B possesses considerable durability, remaining virtually uninjured after being hit by Hitsugaya's Shinkū no Kōri no Yaiba) '''Stamina: Very High Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Arrogance Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''The Heat (灼熱 (ザ・ヒート), Za Hīto; Japanese for "Scorching Heat"): By manipulating Reishi in the air, Bazz-B can generate flames and launch them toward an opponent. His flames are powerful enough to offset those generated by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka; doing so allowed Bazz-B and his fellow Sternritter to survive a direct attack with only moderate injuries. Bazz-B claims he only needs one finger to melt the ice created by 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai. Bazz-B can also manipulate his flames to effortlessly slash through Hitsugaya's ice. * Burner Finger 1 (バーナーフィンガー １(ワン), Bānā Fingā Wan): Pointing his finger at his opponent, Bazz-B launches a narrow beam of fire. It is strong enough to pierce a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya. * Burner Finger 2 (バーナー フィンガー ２(ツー), Bānā Fingā Tsū): Bazz-B concentrates the power of his flames into two fingers, creating a large explosion and inflicting considerable damage on the surrounding area. This technique is strong enough to heavily injure a captain-class Shinigami like Hitsugaya and easily burn through his Zanpakutō. * Burner Finger 3 (バーナー フィンガー ３(スリー), Bānā Fingā Surī): By pointing three fingers at a surface, Bazz-B can melt solid structures into lava that he claims can reduce a person to bones in a second. * Burning Stomp (バーニング・ストンプ, Bāningu Sutonpu): Bazz-B stomps the ground, releasing a torrent of fire and heat which sweeps over the surrounding area Spirit Weapon Reishi Crossbow: Bazz-B's preferred weapon takes the form of a longcrossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Bazz-B can gather Reishi from his surroundings and condense it into the form of arrows before firing them from his crossbow. They are very fast and powerful, a single arrow having dispatched a Shinigami lieutenantbefore he could even react while destroying an entire arm and much of his upper torso. Quincy: Vollständig Bazz-B's Quincy: Vollständig grants him a spiky halo in the shape of the'Quincy Zeichen' and two wings in the shape of long, thin rods. * Enhanced Burner Finger 1: While his Quincy: Vollständig is active, Bazz-B can fire multiple Burner Finger 1 beams in rapid succession. * Enhanced Speed: Bazz-B becomes much faster while his Quincy: Vollständig is active, allowing him to appear behind and grab Ichigo Kurosaki before the latter could even react. * Flight: Using his wings, Bazz-B can fly at high speeds. * Burner Finger 4 (バーナー フィンガー ４(フォー), Bānā Fingā Fō): Pointing all of his fingers except his thumb forward, Bazz-B creates a large blade of fire with an elongated crossguard around his hand before slashing at his opponent, creating a massive explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Fire Users Category:Archers Category:Quincy Category:Shōnen Jump Characters